His Human
by RandomLifeStyle- Chase Gewalt
Summary: Eric X OC...NOTE you dont have to read if you dont like it!


With a deep growl Chase typed away on the desktop computer in front of her, her eyes only leaving the screen to confirm information on the paper. Her mismatched eyes burned as she checked over each detail, making sure the addresses were right, along with various of other information that had been faxed over.

"I thought we had people for this."

She barked to herself. Again her eyes scanned the screen double checking her work. When she was satisfied with it she hit save and closed the document only to start on an e-mail to a client about the change of shipping information. With a final nod she sat back in her chair as she closed her eyes placing her right hand over them rubbing slightly.

"I swear…"

She whispered to herself, thankful that her day was once again almost over. With her eyes still closed she tilted her head side to side as it popped.

"Is there anything you need Miss Nightingale?"

Her mismatched eyes opened as she focused on her secretary, Elaine, who was in her mid thirties standing at roughly 5'6 with a somewhat heavy set frame.

"No, thank you though. Finish up and you can go Elaine."

The blond haired woman nodded as she turned to walk out the door telling Chase to have a good night. With a finally sigh Chase finished her email hitting send.

"Finished"

She mumbled to herself as she stood up after turning the computer off. With another sigh she ran her fingers through her shoulder length dark brown hair as she closed her mismatched eyes. Opening her eyes she stepped aside as she pushed her chair in, making quick work of cleaning up her desk and putting a files away.

~FF~

"Neh…"

Her mismatched eyes glared at the red corvette in her driveway, even in the dark she could make out the flashy car. With a huff she turned her Toyota off as she stepped out. Slamming her car door Chase made sure to lock it as she stomped up to her small house. Knowing the door wasn't locked she opened it as she threw her keys atop the small table beside Eric's.

"…"

Her eyes caught sight of him, his back to her as he looked at the pictures atop the fire place, as she began to pull her shoes off. Glaring slightly she growled,

"What are you doing?"

He just chuckled picking one picture up holding it up slightly so she could see,

"I would have to say that uniform you wore didn't do you justice."

He joked about the picture where she was standing along side two others of her fellow shipmates, one on each side of her in their white sailor uniforms, while she was in her military police uniform.

"Whatever…"

She mumbled as she walking into the kitchen, heading straight to the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of water. Knocking the door with her hip she closed it as she opened the bottle drinking from it. Eric once again chuckled at her as he stepped into the kitchen watching as her free hand started pulling at the buttons on her shirt revealing the lose light pink silk tank top she wore under it.

Without warning he stepped in front of her snatching the water bottle from her hand as he grabbed her chin with the other. Her glare still in place as he sat the bottle down,

"You seemed stressed…"

He mused as he traced his thumb over her pouted lips.

"Let's fix that…"

He mumbled leaning in stealing a quick soft kiss. With her free hands Chase swatted at him as she pulled away.

"No, I want a shower."

He grinned as she watched her walk away throwing her white shirt over the back of a kitchen chair. Without another word he followed her into her bedroom. Chase rolled her eyes as she glanced at him as she stepped into her closet looking for something to wear to bed. Eric moved to her bed as he slipped his own dress shoes off as he pulled his jacket off throwing it over the back of her reading chair by the over sized window.

"Well I hope the bed is to your liking…"

She stated as she walked out of the closet seeing him sprawled out on her bed with his hands behind his head. He only gave a smirk flashing his fangs at her. With a blank look she gave a dismissive wave throwing the over size black shirt onto the foot of her bed as she mumbled about men.

"Nothing but a pain in my ass…"

Eric stretched out on her bed as he made himself comfortable watching her. Chase moved about the room pulling the light pink top off showing the black bar underneath, she didn't bother trying to act like she did care; Chase had never been a shy girl growing up. Mostly due to the fact she grew up around guys. Tossing the top into the laundry basket with one hand she began to unbutton her pants with the other, completely forgetting about Eric as he watched her.

"Fucking Bitch…"

She growled noticing a new, rather large, bruise on her side where she had bumped into the door handle at the office today. Another down side to being anemic she told herself.

"How did you get that?"

Boomed Eric's voice catching her off guard as she started to slip out of her dress pants, her body jerked as she turned quickly glaring at her bed only to find it empty, Eric missing. Once again she growled as she felt his cold hands grab her left arm lifting it so he could see the dark colored bruise.

"None of your damn business."

Her voice was low as she attempted to pull away from him; however he gave a glare himself as he pulled on her arm, heading for the bed.

"I told you I am getting my shower."

Once again her voice was at its normal tone as she tug at her arm, Eric still did not let go.

"Eric!"

Her voice boomed as she found herself being pushed down on the bed, noting that he had pulled the covers back.

"What the hell."

He still did not answer her, pushing her body further into the bed, making her lay down, he pulled the covers over her. Finally letting go she stepped back with a stern look upon his face,

"You are not to get out of that bed. I will not have my human sick."

Her eyes widen,

"Your human? Who in the hell said I was yours you jackass!"

she yelled at him as she pushed the covers away from her body and swung her legs off the side of the bed standing.

_Their lips met, and their tongues instantly tangled together. His body aligned with hers, rigid determination against melting softness, causing her entire would to spin out of control as she held to him tighter. Her legs shook uncontrollably as fire spread through her. Without warning Chase found herself flattened against her bed, pinned by his weight. Reaching up she tangled her fingers in his blond hair her nails biting into his scalp, the other sliding down his spine riding the ridges._

_ He had just meant to kiss her, however he had become lost when their tongues met and she moaned his name. He felt like he had waited his whole life for this one small woman that mewed beneath him now. _

"_Spread."_

_ He whispered softly with a husky rasp. And she did, allowing him to cradle against her moaning as he rubbed against her. Full contact, cock to feminine core. Only problem was the clothing that obstructed them. Suddenly she groaned,_

"_Neh…that's…"_

_ her mismatched eyes squeezed shut as her nails dug into his back. He watched her admiring her beauty. Her cheeks colored by passion, her lengthy lashes casting shadows, and her lips, red and wet, glistened in the moonlight like a thousand tiny rubies shaped into a heart. Her dark brown hair splayed around her delicate face. He wanted their clothes gone. _

_ He was panting, sweating when he fell upon her, and she welcomed him with abandonment as their tongues plundered one another. As they continued to kiss he slipped his hands behind her arching back unclasping her bra and discarding it to the floor. He began to knead her breasts, her pearled nipples abrading his palms. Her heart slammed with so much force, he could feel it in his own body. _

"_Eric"_

_ she rasped, tunneling her fingers under his cloths. Skin to skin…it was heaven. Smiling he pulled away placing his mouth on her neck licking as she began to scratch his back. His tongue stroked her again, she moaned louder. Her nails glided forward, scraping his pectorals, she lifted and nibbled on his bottom lip. He thrummed her nipples making her gasp. _

_ He pressed against her, his erection playing hide and seek with her sweet spot. Her next moan was broken and hoarse. He pressed again. She tongued his mouth, hot and clearly as lost in the passion as he was. He released one of her breasts to blaze a trail down the flat plane of her stomach, soft and quivering. He dabbled at her navel for a moment, unable to help himself, taking delight in her skin. By the time they ended this, he would have explored all of her. _

"_Eric."_

_ She moaned and never had his named sounded sweeter. He unfastened her jeans, creating a gap just large enough for his hand. Trembling, he tunneled through and found her panties. They were damp. Chase stated to thrash her hips restlessly. _

"_Neh…Please."_

_ She begged him. He would be lying if he didn't say he liked it. Remaining on the outside of the fabric he cupped her. Even now he could feel the heat, the wetness. His cock, already hard and desperate, filled the more, making his impossible harder, and far more desperate. He traced the soft skin around the edge of her panties; never quite touching the place she needed him most. Over and over he teased her. Almost caressing her clitoris…teasing…no, not this time. Light as a feather, letting her know he was there, that he could do more at any second. Nope, not this time, either._

_ Perspiration sheeted his skin, his blood like fire in his veins, scorching. The ach inside him…Each of his muscles was taunt, his skin pulled too tight on his bones. His hand finally glided over her center. A quick movement, only slightly more satisfying. A reckless cry parted her lips,_

"_Eric!"_

_ Another glide, this one lingering, and another cry. Direct hit. Again a direct hit, this time harder more forcefully. Her knees squeezed at his waist. _

"_Chase"_

_ He shoved her panties aside and thrust his finger deep inside her. The cry that left her was neither reckless nor relieved. The cry that left her was animalistic, her back shooting off the bed. In and out he penetrated her, those silky walls gripping him, greedy for more. And more he would give. He inserted a second finger, stretching her._

"_Yes!"_

_ In. Out. Hard. No mercy._

"_Please! More!"_

_ He bit her breast, hard enough to break skin; pooling blood into his mouth as he sucked her nipple into his mouth and flick his tongue against the jeweled peak, while drinking from her. She gripped his shoulders and continued to slam her hips into his, rocking against him with every ounce of her strength._

_ His cock loved every motion, every point of contact, swelling, heating, her fever becoming his, his becoming hers._

"_Close…"_

_ she rasped, he razed his fingertip along that bundle of nerves and pressed._

"_Eric!"_

_ she yelled, inner walls suddenly clutching him. Her come drenched his hand, and his had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop his own orgasm. Reluctantly he removed his fingers from her. As she watched, he licked them, one at a time._

"…"

_ He ran a still-damp finger over the seam of her lips, bent down, and fed her a kiss. _

"Like I said, _My_ human."

Eric mumbled as he watched her eyes become droopy from the orgasm and amount of blood he had taken from her body.

"Neh…"

She moaned and curled into his body, grasping at him.

"Sleep, my little pet."

He mused chucking as she didn't yell or fight back. He had to admit he enjoyed her after their time together, she always acted like a cat basking in the sun. Wanting nothing more than to curl against him and sleep, not caring what was going on around them.


End file.
